


Mysl (Cyberpunk)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Future, Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty schoval u Sherlocka Holmese svůj klíč. A jaké místo může být bezpečnější, než jeho mysl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysl (Cyberpunk)

Sherlock se naštvaně podívá na stěnu nad gaučem, která je plná obrázků, náčrtků, vytisknutých fotografií, ručně psaných poznámek a nití, které spojují jednotlivé události. Bylo by jednodušší mít vše v holografické formě, ale po tom, co předvedl Moriarty, už detektiv technice moc nedůvěřuje.

Universální kód. Pár řádků jedniček a nul, které otevřou doslova cokoliv. A Moriarty to prověřil tím, že se během jedné chvíle vloupal do Toweru, národní banky i do nejstřeženějšího vězení na ostrovech. A přitom seděl v televizním studiu a nechal vše běžet živě.

Panika je slabé slovo. Veřejnost se začala bouřit, trh obracet vzhůru nohama a politická scéna také. Samozřejmě, že Moriartyho hned zatkli, ale k čemu jim to je, když ten psychopat už mohl kód rozeslat všem teroristickým skupinám na planetě i v jejim okolí?

Dnešní soud by měl – ne, musí uznat Moriartyho vinným, ale kriminální konzultant by se nenechal zatknout, kdyby měl strávit zbytek života ve vězení. Ne, ten chlap má v plánu něco jiného.

Během chvíle Moriarty přesvědčil planetu, že není dobré používat moderní technologie a během dne – co, během dne, během několika minut poslal celý technologický vývoj zpátky do začátků 21. století.

Sherlock se znovu zamračí a tiše ucedí sprostou nadávku, když mobil na jeho stolku, stroj připomínající více sluchátko než co jiného, začne vibrovat.

„Holmes." štěkne do telefonu, který si přidělal k uchu, zatímco pozoruje svou mentální mapu Moriartyho nedávné činnosti.

„Hi, sexy." ozve se v telefonu zpěvavý hlas se slabým irským přízvukem.

„Chceš se jenom chlubit, nebo máš v plánu mi i něco říct?" řekne Sherlock s předstíranou nudou v hlase. Jak to, že Moriarty telefonuje? Má být u svého soudu.

„Ale, Sherly. Nechceš mi přece pokazit oslavu, když mě právě propustili jako nevinného muže, že ne?" povídá Moriarty vesele.

Propustili? Jak ho mohli propustit?! Copak je porota tak tupá, že nevidí, co mají před sebou?! Anebo to vidí. Mají tam zločince. A když se Moriarty mávnutím ruky dostal na nejstřeženější místa v zemi, jaký problém mohl mít při hledání něčeho, čím by porotě vyhrožoval? Každý má nějakou slabinu, jde jen o to ji najít.

„Mohl bych tě dokonce pozvat na oslavu, co ty na to?" pokračuje Moriarty ve svém monologu. „Už se těším, jak si to oba užijeme. A nebuď moc ošklivý na svůj doprovod. Chlapci jsou trošku temperamentní."

S těmi slovy Moriarty ukončí hovor a na dveře bytu kdosi zaklepe.

Sherlock pomalu nechá ruku se sundaným telefonem klesnout a dál hledí na polepenou stěnu, i když ji doopravdy nevidí. Místo toho napíná uši a poslouchá zvuky za sebou.

Do obývacího pokoje vejdou dva muži v běžném oblečení a beze slova přejdou k detektivovi.

Ten se chce otočit a něco jim říct, ale místo toho ucítí drobné bodnutí na krku. A to je to poslední, co si pamatuje, než vše kolem něj pohltí temnota.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, byl jsi týden nezvěstný a našli jsme tě bezvědomého v jednom z Moriartyho skladišť." řekne Mycroft a naštvaně se na svého bratra dívá. „Hodně by nám pomohlo, kdybys začal spolupracovat a řekl jsi nám vše, co víš."

„To už se stalo." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Po soudním procesu mi Moriarty zavolal, aby mě 'pozval' na oslavu svého osvobození. Pak už nic, jen dva chlápci, co mě zfetovali." řekne Sherlock se vzdušnými uvozovkami u slova pozval.

„Sherlocku, poznám, když mi lžeš." varuje Mycroft.

„To já poznám taky, tak co kdybys mi řekl, co se ty tři dny snažíš přede mnou tak strašně utajit." hádá se Sherlock a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

Mycroft si jen utrápeně povzdechne jako vždy, když si myslí, že je jeho bratr nerozumný a/nebo k nevydržení, ale nakonec mu pokyne rukou k jedné z průhledných obrazovek.

„Podívej se sám." řekne jen, než spustí krátkou video smyčku.

Vše, co je na obrazovce, je Moriartyho obličej, který se svým typickým psychopatickým úsměvem opakuje jednu jedinou větu.

„Dostaňte Sherlocka."

„O co mu jde? Chce mě zabít?" zamračí se Sherlock nechápavě.

„Obávám se, že něco lepšího." ušklíbne se Mycroft nevesele, než se zase usadí ve svém křesle.

Sherlock jen naštvaně protočí oči a hodí sebou do křesla naproti bratrovi.

„Tak mluv." pokyne mu rukou.

„Jim Moriarty je mrtvý." začne Mycroft a doopravdy tím svého bratra šokuje.

„Prosím?" zamrká Sherlock překvapeně a sedne si rovně, jako by spolkl pravítko.

„Zní to hloupě, ale šlo o náhodnou přestřelku mezi gangy v londýnské oblasti osm. Těžko říct, co tam dělal Moriarty, ale jisté je, že neodešel po svých." povídá Mycroft s výrazem, jako by mluvil o počasí.

„Jak moc je to jisté?" zeptá se Sherlock pochybovačně.

„Osobně jsem na celou věc dohlížel a to, momentálně již spálené tělo, rozhodně patřilo Jamesi Moriartymu." odpoví mu Mycroft klidně.

„Kdyby šlo jen o tohle, netajíš to přede mnou." zamračí se Sherlock na bratra.

„Dva dny před svým zabitím vyhlásil Moriarty celosvětově, že začíná aukce o jeho klíč. O kód, kterým se dostal přes naše veškeré zabezpečení. Den po jeho smrti se objevilo ono video."

„Myslíš si, že mi teď půjdou všichni po krku, protože si budou myslet, že mám u sebe onen kód?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě. „Nebo si myslíš, že Moriarty během onoho týdne ten kód u mě schoval?"

„Víš, že zkušený neurochirurg dokáže udělat s pamětí a myslí člověka cokoliv." mávne Mycroft neurčitě rukou. „A to místo, kde jsme tě našli, nemuselo být jediné, kde tě drželi."

„Z toho usuzuji, že tam, kde jste mě našli, nebylo potřebné vybavení pro takový zákrok." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Ne, nebylo." souhlasí Mycroft.

„No, musím uznat, že teď bude život o dost zajímavější, když mi polovina světa půjde po krku kvůli něčemu, co nemám." řekne Sherlock nevesele.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" pozvedne Mycroft udiveně obočí. „Nic si ze svého únosu nepamatuješ, jak mi pořád tvrdíš."

„Aby mohli neurochirurgové provést zásah, po kterém by nezůstala žádná stopa, musel bych plně spolupracovat a na to bych musel být při vědomí. K tomu nedošlo a já netrpím žádným z nežádoucích efektů operace. V mé hlavě není nic, co tam nepatří." řekne Sherlock rozhodně, než se zvedne z křesla a odejde do svého pokoje.

\- - o - -

S nohama nahoře a koleny pod bradou sedí Sherlock ve svém křesle a hledí do prázdna, ruce omotané kolem kolen.

Na zemi vedle křesla se válí již tři ampule s kofein-nikotinovou substancí jako ne-tak-úplně-schválenou náhražkou za nelegální cigarety, ale nejspíš to nebude stačit. Tohle je mnohem složitější problém než obvyklé tří-ampulové problémy. Potřeboval by do svého těla dostat něco mnohem silnějšího, než je nikotin s trochou kofeinu, ovšem tentokrát to nejde. Mycroft by ho opět nechal zavřít do léčebny a po onom incidentu s Moriartyho klíčem jeho drahý bratr využije jakékoliv příležitosti, aby ho 'schoval' do bezpečí. A navíc v tomto případě Sherlock nesoupeří se sériovým vrahem nebo kriminálním géniem. Tentokráte bojuje se svou hlavou a tady by drogy jen překážely.

Moriartyho klíč. Pár řádků kódu, které otevírají dveře. O to teď jde všem vládám a zločineckým organizacím, protože ve světě zavřených dveří je ten, kdo má klíč, králem. Původně to byl Moriarty. Teď je to Sherlock.

Až na to, že si onu informaci nedokáže vyvolat.

Když se ho Mycroft ptal, jestli si pamatuje něco ze svého věznění, Sherlock mu lhal. Samozřejmě, že mu lhal. Sherlock nemá v plánu skončit jako objekt různých pokusů, protože tak by to dopadlo, kdyby mluvil. Mycroft pořád tvrdí, že mu na jeho mladším bratrovi záleží, ale těžko říct, na kterou stranu by se přiklonila jeho loajalita, kdyby si měl vybrat mezi rodinou a zemí. Proto Sherlock mlčel a lhal.

Detektiv zavře oči a přitiskne si špičky sepjatých prstů ke rtům.

Jeho vzpomínky na onen týden v Moriartyho moci je spíš série záblesků než opravdové vzpomínky.

Vystupování z auta, po každé straně jeden muž. Očividně s vojenským výcvikem. - Malá místnost s úzkou postelí, kde ho drželi. Místnost se objevuje často, ne jen jednou. - Operační sál, celý bílý a zářivý. - Moriarty, který se mu posmívá, že Sherlock bude jeho nejlepší hračka. - Leží na operačním stole, kde ho doktor uspí, ale ještě si všimne několika nástrojů nachystaných poblíž hlavy. - Moriarty se směje. - Moriarty, který mu říká, že je jeho truhlička s pokladem a klepe ho prstem po čele. - Auto, které jde cítit zpocenými lidskými těly. - Utajené skladiště, kde ho našli Mycroftovi lidi.

To, kvůli čemu si Mycroft dělal starosti, je pravda. Moriarty do jeho hlavy schoval klíč.

A Sherlock ho nemůže dostat ven, kód je skrytý tak hluboko v jeho mysli, že je jedno, jakou vzpomínkovou či vyvolávací metodu použije, kód a jeho znění si nevyvolá.

Samozřejmě, že by stačilo zajít k neurochirurgovi, ale to Sherlock nemíní udělat. Nikomu nedovolí, aby se mu hrabal v hlavě. A navíc by tím byl klíč vyzrazen na veřejnosti. Každý neurochirurg musí detailně dokumentovat vše, co dělá a jaké vzpomínky používá či s nimi manipuluje. Ve chvíli, kdy by někdo narazil na klíč, vznikl by o tom záznam a bylo by jen otázkou času, než by se informace dostala na veřejnost.

Tahle informace musí zůstat utajena.

Jenže Moriartyho zpráva 'Dostaňte Sherlocka' doslova obletěla svět. V okamžiku, kdy se Sherlock přiblíží k neurochirurgovi, budou o tom díky médiím vědět všichni.

Samozřejmě, že existují i neurochirurgové, kteří nemají zrovna legální techniky, ale to by byl příliš velký risk. Jejich kompetence jsou při nejmenším na pováženou a jejich věrnost stálá jako mořská hladina. Sherlock by si po celou dobu nemohl být jistý ani tím, jestli zákrok přežije, natož co udělá neurochirurg s onou informací. Mohlo by se stát, že sám skončí bez paměti a onen neurochirurg s obrovským jměním díky použití nebo prodeji klíče. Takový scénář se Sherlockovi rozhodně nelíbí.

Nejrozumnější řešení situace by bylo zapomenout na celý klíč a Moriartyho a dělat, jako by nic. Jenže to je ten problém.

Ona myšlenka na klíč Sherlocka straší ve dne v noci a nedává mu chvíli pokoje. Existence klíče v jeho hlavě a neschopnost ho vyvolat, ho pomalu a jistě dohánějí k šílenství.

Detektiv je čím dál nervóznější a vznětlivější.

Čím dál víc touží po tom, aby se klíče zbavil.

Čím dál víc touží po drogách, které by celý tenhle zmatek v jeho hlavě uklidnil.

Chce to prostě zastavit.

\- - o - -

Případ. Šikovný zločin, složitá vražda, to by mu mohlo pomoct odvést myšlenky jinam.

Jenže vše, co má Lestrade na skladě, jsou primitivnosti, které by Neo New Scotland Yard mohl vyřešit i bez pomoci. Tedy kdyby se obtěžovali přemýšlet.

Ale pomáhá to alespoň trochu zapomenout na problém s Moriartyho klíčem.

Sherlock se právě snaží zaměstnat svou mysl pokusem v laboratoři St. Barts, když dovnitř vejde Mike Stamford, který zde oficiálně pracuje. Ze začátku se tenhle obtloustlý učitel snažil Sherlocka vyhazovat, ale pak to prostě vzdal.

Ovšem tentokrát se Stamford nevrací z polední pauzy sám, ani v doprovodu nějakého otravného studenta. Je s ním středně vysoký muž chodící o holi.

Už to samotné je překvapující – v podstatě všichno se dnes dá léčit nebo aspoň řešit umělými součástkami. Tenhle člověk musel být zraněn. Kdyby se to stalo tady, udělaly by média poprask ohledně bezpečnosti a podobně. Musel být v zahraničí, podle opálení na jihu. Počkat, jeho kulhání je psychosomatické, takže traumatické okolnosti plus jeho postoj – je to voják.

„Jeho si nevšímej." mávne Stamford rukou k Sherlockovi a odvede svého společníka na jinou stranu laboratoře. „Podívej se na tohle." ukáže Stamford a vyjede z databáze hologram mozku.

„Prosím, Miku, řekni, že tohle není tvoje práce." zatváří se muž zhrozeně.

„Tohle jsou mí studenti." uchechtne se Stamford. „A k tvému dalšímu dotazu – ne, neměli ho zabít. Měli pracovat s traumaty z dětství."

„Bože a tohle má být naše budoucnost." zavrtí neznámý voják hlavou.

„Hrůza, já vím." souhlasí Stamford, zatímco hledá další hologram. „Vytvoření portu pro napojení do sítě. Obyčejný port do prodloužené míchy, aby se jeden mohl koukat na filmy a on tomu modelu přeruší životní funkce." protáčí učitel oči, než vytáhne další záznam. Tentokrát jde o krátkou video smyčku.

„Tenhle měl spravit zrak krátkozrakému." vyzradí zadání.

„Co?! Ale vždyť – vždyť ho právě připravil o sluch." zděsí se voják. „Chraň, aby mě ošetřoval někdo z nich. To se radši odoperuju sám."

„A dopadlo by to líp." poplácá ho Stamford po rameni. „Vidíš, tohle je důvod, proč tě potřebuju. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo by děcka fakt něco naučí a dělá z nich schopné doktory."

„Miku, já jsem – byl jsem vojenský neuochirurg, ne učitel." zarazí Stamforda voják. „Neumím učit. A krom toho je pravděpodobné, že je zkusím pozabíjet hned během první hodiny. Víš moc dobře, jakou mám trpělivost s puberťáky."

„Jo, to vím." uchechtne se Stamford a znovu muže poklepe po rameni, než se vydá ke dveřím laboratoře. Za celou dobu nepřestal mluvit a přesvědčovat exvojáka, aby se dal na učitelství.

„Sám jsi říkal, že potřebuješ práci. Škola platí skvěle a nabídnou ti i jakési bydlení, než si vyděláš na něco lepšího. A věř, že po tobě půjde půlka profesorského sboru a nejspíš i studenti. Válečný hrdina s tvou vizáží? Zbav se toho ztrhaného výrazu a budeš si moct vybírat."

„Snažíš se mě nalákat na profesorské místo tím, že mi budeš předhazovat studentky?"

„Znám tvoji pověst, Trojplanetární Watsone."

To je to poslední, co od těch dvou Sherlock slyší, než zmizí v ohybu chodby.

Bez ohledu na příchozí zprávu Sherlock dál sedí na místě a hledí vpřed do míst, kde spolu Stamford a jeho známý rozebírali hologramy. V hlavě se mu zatím formuje skoro šíleně znějící plán.

\- - o - -

John si s hlubokým nádechem promne obličej a pokusí se uklidnit.

Tohodle chlapa (jméno je Sherlock Holmes) potkal během dvou dnů celkem třikrát a to včetně onoho letmého pohledu v laboratoři, kterou navštívil s Mikem. (Do háje, Stamforde, komu's o mně co říkal?) Ví jen jeho jméno (Sherlock, prosím.) a adresu (Baker Street 221B. Myslím, že pro nás dva ideální.) a stejně tohodle šílence našel v hotelu, kde od příjezdu do Anglie bydlí, s nabídkou že by mohli být spolubydlící.

John věděl, že je to celé divné, a že za tím něco vězí, ale stejně na onu schůzku na Baker Street šel. Ovšem žádost, kterou mu Sherlock Holmes předložil, je ještě šílenější než celý tenhle dlouhán dohromady.

„To myslíte vážně?" zeptá se John nevěřícně. „Známe se dva dny, vlastně se vůbec neznáme a vy po mně chcete, abych se vám prohrabal celou hlavou? Zbláznil jste se?"

„Nechci, abyste se mi prohrabal celou hlavou, jak jste to tak odborně nazval. Chci, abyste zjistil veškeré zásahy v mé hlavě, které kdy kdo provedl a to od mého početí. Mohu vám poskytnout mou lékařskou dokumentaci pro srovnání." odpoví Sherlock s ledovým klidem.

„Ani nevíte, jestli to umím." rozhodí John rukama.

„Jste armádní neurochirurg. Vaší prací bylo nejen léčit zranění a psychické problémy vojáků, ale také jste musel kontrolovat, jestli zachráněným a zajatcům někdo nemanipuloval s hlavou. Máte hodnost kapitána, samozřejmě, že tyhle věci byly vaší prací." vysvětluje Sherlock se skoro ledabylým mávnutím ruky.

„Je mi jedno, že už jste mi jednou vysvětloval, co je ta dedukce zač, stejně je skoro děsivé, co všechno víte." řekne John tiše, než se vrátí k předchozímu tématu hádky. „Proč to vůbec chcete udělat? Víte vůbec, co všechno tím riskujete? Proč nezajdete do nemocnice nebo na nějakou soukromou kliniku?"

„Víte o tom nedávném skandálu s Jamesem Moriartym a jeho elektronickým klíčem, který dokáže otevřít jakékoliv dveře?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně. Není to tak dlouho, samozřejmě, že si to Watson musí pamatovat.

„Onen Moriarty tvrdil před svou smrtí, že klíč ukryl v mé paměti, ale nedokážu ho najít, vyvolat nebo vymazat, což mě dohání skoro k šílenství. Musím se toho zbavit. Musím vědět, co Moriarty udělal s mou hlavou. Můj mozek je to, čím žiju a čím se řídím, musím vědět, jestli funguje, jak má." řekne Sherlock. Mluvit začal s ledovým klidem, ale skončil rozčílený a ustaraný.

„A co když ten klíč ukradnu? Nebo co když ho zneužijete vy?" zeptá se John podezíravě.

„Jestli ten klíč najdete, smažte ho. Tak ho já nezneužiju. A pokud jde o vás – jste voják, který zachraňoval životy a bojoval za krále a vlast. A jste do pohledu muž dbalý své cti." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

\- - o - -

Neurochirurgie je nejsložitější odvětví medicíny. Schopnost manipulovat myšlenkami, pamětí, smysly, vědomím je velice riskantní, protože v mozku nemůžete nikdy se 100% jistotou říct, co kde je, a jak to funguje. Dokonce ani v téhle době není nic jisté.

Ovšem i tak neurochirurgové po celém světě manipulují myslí i vědomím svých klientů, napojují porty či přidávají do hlavy různá zařízení, která mají lidem pomoci s jejich prací či volným časem. Z obav ze zneužití je veškerá činnost neurochirurgů zaznamenávána několika na sobě nezávyslými způsoby a vše je ukládáno a kontrolováno. Zároveň s činností neurochirurgů je zaznamenáváno i vše, na co během své práce narazí, tedy vzpomínky, myšlenky, vlastnosti klientů.

Člověk ztrácí své vlastní soukromí během snahy se zbavit fóbie, vymazání či upravení vzpomínek, získání snažšího přístupu na síť, léčení oslabených smyslů či vylepšování paměti a podobného. Ani vlastní myšlenky již nejsou soukromé a bezpečné. Ale v této době má soukromí velice podivný význam vzhledem k tomu, že je člověk skenován skoro na každém kroku, aby se prověřila identita a zlepšili služby mechanického okolí.

\- - o - -

John si byl velice dobře vědom toho, co vše se může pokazit. Co vše by jeho i Sherlocka (ale hlavně jeho) čekalo, kdyby někdo zjistil, že se chystají spáchat nelegální neurooperaci. Co vše by mohl svému možná-i-spolubydlícímu provést, kdyby se mu byť jednou zatřepala ruka. Smrt, ztráta smyslů či paměti, koma, navození ireverzibilního vegetativního stavu, změna osobnosti. Je toho spousta. Spousta se toho může zvrtnout.

Ale i přesto, i přesto všechno s tím nakonec souhlasil. Splní Sherlockovu šílenou žádost.

\- - o - -

Celou více jak čtyřiadvacetihodinovou operaci John pečlivě nahrával. Každou myšlenku a vzpomínku, každý lalok a neuron, každý svůj pohyb a vše, co provedl nebo neprovedl. Vše je zaznamenáno.

Podle lékařských záznamů má za sebou Sherlock Holmes jen tři neurooprace či jiné zásahy.

Ještě v prenatálním stádiu vývoje proběhla první, kdy byla u plodu posílena paměť a lehce vylepšeny smysly. Vylepšení paměti, kognitivní a logické části mozku proběhlo i v prvním roce života, ale na úkor emocionální stránky dítěte. Jenže zásah byl příliš veliký a dítě jevilo známky sociopatismu. V patnácti letech zkusili vše napravit třetí operací, ovšem již vyspělého génia se jim moc změnit nepodařilo.

To vše se John naučil z pročítání záznamů a procházení Sherlockovou hlavou.

Při hledání klíče prošel všechny Sherlockovi vzpomínky, zkušenosti a myšlenky. Ovšem poslední řečené byly i v uměle navozeném spánku tak rychlé a matoucí, že jim doktor nedokázal úplně porozumět. Jaký chaos musí být mysl detektivního konzultanta, je-li při plném vědomí?

Víc jak čtyřiadvacet hodin, přesněji osmadvacet hodin se John Watson probíral myslí Sherlocka Holmese s jedním jediným výsledkem – nikdo čtvrtý jeho myšlenky neupravoval. Moriarty do jeho mysli nic neuložil.

\- - o - -

Je těžké říct, za jak dlouho se pacient po neurooperaci probudí. Přece jen, zásah do mysli v jakémkoliv rozsahu je riskantní a to, čím si dobrovolně prošel Sherlock, muselo jeho mysl doopravdy vyčerpat. John uložil svého bezvědomého pacienta do postele a infuzí se staral o to, aby nepřišel o živiny ani o tekutiny. A pak nezbylo, než čekat.

Většinu té doby strávil John vedle Sherlockova lůžka podřimováním na židli, protože ani kofeinové kapsle nejsou všemocné, aspoň ne na pak dlouho v kuse, anebo přemýšlel o všem, co viděl v hlavě tohodle šíleného génia. Jeho dětství, jeho pokusy, reakce okolí na jeho génia, o kterého se chlapec a později mladík a muž neprosil, jeho zkušenosti s drogami, jeho láska k houslím a historické hudbě, jeho rodina s ne tak úplně rodinnými vztahy, jeho vyšetřování, jeho celý život.

Většinu doby čekání na Sherlockovo probuzení strávil John vedle jeho postele a v dlani držel ruku s dlouhými bledými prsty. Ruku muže, kterého poznal nejintimnějším možným způsobem, a ke kterému si vytvořil obdiv a slabost.

\- - o - -

Když Sherlock konečně otevřel oči, zjistil, že leží ve své posteli. A že na židli vedle něj spí John Watson, který ho drží za ruku. Holmes nechápavě hledí na jejich spojené dlaně, než se pomalu pokusí posadit. Ještě než se stačí pořádně pohnout, probudí svého doktora.

„Ou, jste vzhůru." hlesne John a narovná se. „Jak se cítíte?" zeptá se trochu ustaraně.

„Unaveně." přizná Sherlock.

Znovu se zkusí posadit a teprve jeho pohyb upozorní oba na fakt, že se pořád drží za ruce. Okamžitě se pustí a John trochu zčervená.

„Únava je normální, vaše hlava má za sebou složité cvičení." řekne Watson, aniž by se Sherlockovi podíval do očí. Místo toho sáhne do náprsní kapsy své košile a podá Sherlockovi drobný skoro průhledný disk.

„Je na něm nahrané vše, co jsem dělal a co jsem viděl." dodá na vysvětlenou.

„A klíč?" zeptá se Sherlock a podmračeně se dívá na drobný kousek plastu ve své dlani.

„Žádný není." řekne John klidně a opět se zadívá do detektivovi tváře. „Krom těch tří operací, které máte v záznamech se vám nikdo do hlavy nedostal. Ty vzpomínky na únos sice vypadají jako neurooperace, ale žádná neproběhla. Byl to jen trik."

„Jen trik." zopakuje Sherlock tiše. „Jste si jistý?"

„Naprosto." přikývne John rozhodně hlavou na souhlas.

„Dobře." řekne Sherlock tiše a dlouze vydechne.

Byl to jen trik. Geniální trik, jak dohnat Sherlocka k šílenství. A skoro Moriartymu vyšel. Jen trik.

„Čaj?" zeptá se John a postaví se.

„S radostí." přikývne Sherlock, aniž by se na doktora podíval.

John se jen pousměje očividné úlevě, která se Sherlockovi zračí ve tváři a vydá se do kuchyně.

Sherlock mu chce ještě říct, kolik cukru a mléka, ale pak se zarazí. John Watson o něm ví po návštěvě jeho hlavy vše, tak si snad i pamatuje to, jak Sherlock pije svůj čaj. A jestli ne, bude z něj opravdu mizerný spolubydlící. Což by byla škoda, protože, i když by to Sherlock kdykoliv popřel, vybudoval si detektiv vůči armádnímu lékaři jistou sentimentální odezvu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hele, pokud byste měli nějaké svoje oblíbené AU, které ještě v rámci téhle série 'Sherlock BBC - AU challenge' není zveřejněné, dejte vědět. Není problém toto opomenutí napravit.


End file.
